Tony Tony Chopper
Tony Tony Chopper is a seventeen year-old reindeer and the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates, wherein he is one of the three youngest members of board. He came from Drum Island where he learned how to be a doctor, which also makes him the only member of the Straw Hat Pirates who was born on the Grand Line. His dream is to become a doctor capable of curing all disease, due to his accidentally hastening the death of his already sickly father-figure, Dr. Hiruluk. His bounty is 70 Beli. Profile and Stats Name: Tony Tony Chopper Alias: Cotton Candy Lover Origin: One Piece Age: 17 Classification: Reindeer, Straw Hat Pirates Doctor, Zoan Devil Fruit User Gender: Male Height: 90 cm (2'11") (Hybrid Form) Weight: 20 kg (44 lbs) (Hybrid Form) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Gold Coat Status: Active Powers and Abilities: Equipment: Rumble Balls Class: A-Class Attack Potency: Building level, Large Building level with Heavy or Horn Point | At least Large Building level, likely higher Speed: Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reaction speed | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reaction speed Lifting Strength: Class 5, Class 100 with Heavy Point | Class M Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class MJ Durability: At least Building level, higher in Guard Point | Large Building level, likely higher Stamina: At least Enhanced Human Range: Melee Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius Key: Base | Monster Point Background Appearance Most of the time, Chopper is a lean, toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid, but his Devil Fruit abilities allow him to change his appearance depending on the situation. Chopper's left antler is braced at the base by a metal plate because it was reattached after being broken during his search for the Amiudake when he was younger (where he thought the Amiudake can cure Hiluluk's disease) and ran into the leader of his old herd, who severely injured him. He has a large head and black eyes, golden-colored fur and a less defined muzzle. He also has a remarkable blue nose. Many female characters, such as Nami, Robin, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Makino, Porche, Shakky, and Vivi find Chopper very cute. There are even males that find Chopper cute such as Foxy. A running gag is that various characters think Chopper is a tanuki (raccoon-dog, often simply translated as "a raccoon") while in his Brain Point or hybrid form. The word "tonakai", which is the Japanese word for "reindeer", is where the "Tony" in Chopper's name is derived from. His Heavy Point or human form is likewise mistaken for a gorilla (or an abominable snowman on his home island). Chopper wears a blue cap that has a ring of dots around the circle, while the cap has buckles hanging from it. He wears this over his original pink hat. He also wears a white and yellow vertical-striped tank top, which he takes off when he transforms into Heavy Point, and an orange pair of shorts. He also wears a blue backpack that has the same sideways medical cross as his hat, in which carries his medical equipment. His Walk Point (reindeer) form has grown considerably, now being roughly as tall as Usopp. His horns are larger, he has more muscle, and his fur is longer. His Heavy Point has become exceedingly larger and more muscular, being almost the size of Dosun's. He also developed new transformations through his research during the timeskip, which he debuts on Fishman Island, including Kung Fu Point (which he uses to defeat Neptune's soldiers) and a revised Horn Point (which he uses against Daruma). Personality Chopper is naïve and extremely timid towards unfamiliar humans, often acting like a child because he does not know any better. Like Luffy and Aika, he is easily impressed at things like beams, cannons and hidden abilities. He is a coward at times like Usopp and Nami, although his cowardice can be attributed to his childishness and overall lack of trust in his own fighting skills (a contrast to Nami's self-survival based cowardice and Usopp's insecurity based cowardice). Chopper is more or less on a journey to define himself, seeing almost anyone on his team as a role model and in some cases, imitate their behavior, especially Usopp. He is an upright friend and companion who will try anything to overcome a task given by his team. He still has a feeling of distrust for humans from his youth and will often outright insult and claim that compliments don't make him happy to a human who compliments him while obviously being happy about it (he starts to do the "Dirty Old Man" dance which was a bit by famous Japanese comedian Ken Shimura) which became a running gag. Chopper seems to be very forgiving of those close to him, for when Usopp wanted to rejoin the crew at the end of the Enies Lobby indecent, he called out to Luffy and Zoro, although they were ignoring him completely. He would rather run and hide than fight, but becomes more courageous when others are there to support him. His dream is to carry out his deceased mentor, Hiluluk's belief that there is no incurable disease, and to become a doctor that can cure any illness. To this end, his childish nature vanishes whenever his medical skills are required; he does not hesitate in the least in any actions regarding the well-being of his patients. Chopper also has the strong belief that a doctor is supposed to help save people, and becomes angered when somebody treats life without the proper respect. This was why he was greatly furious at his former hero, Dr. Hogback, when the man treated the patients' and Zombies' lives, and deaths, so callously. He was also enraged at Caesar Clown, for kidnapping and experimenting on children, and making them addicted to drugs. Another running gag is that Chopper will believe just about anything he hears, making him easy prey for Usopp's stories and his "Sogeking" disguise. He also believed Nami when she lied to Lola about being a man, even though the truth was very obvious. In fact, until Jimbei stated otherwise, he thought that the captain's duty was not to listen to anyone. Chopper also believed the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates were the real Straw Hats despite them looking nothing like their real counterparts. He also has a very deep friendship with the Straw Hat's guard dog and Luffy's new pet, Blizzard. When they first met at Rivet Island, their relationship started slow but friendly, with the reindeer understanding the wolfdog's neglect towards humans and other dogs because of what he looks like. After rescuing him from the pound and later helping him defeat the man who killed his first master, Chopper and Blizzard became long-lasting friends, more likely "brothers" (which is proven after the dog was welcomed into the crew). Since then, Chopper often acts as the Blizzard's translator when the dog speaks while the wolf-dog would always care about his well-being, often acting like an "older brother" to his "little brother" in many aspects. He also tends to panic quickly, and subsequently let some crucial facts slip his mind. One example is when there is someone who is injured, he often panics and screams "Call a doctor!!". It is not until he figures out that he is the doctor that he starts to tend to the injured person. Another one is when he (and Brook) jumps into the water without hesitating to save Luffy from drowning, only to drown with him (since the Devil Fruit which he had eaten makes it impossible for him to swim). He, together with Brook and Luffy, ends up being saved by the other members of the crew. After the timeskip, Chopper seems to have grown more confident, much like Usopp. He no longer strives to be looked at as a human, now only wanting to "be a monster that can help Luffy" as he put it. He even has grown mature enough to smack his crewmates, mostly Zoro and Luffy, when they try to do something stupid or extreme; this maturity also extends to some of Fairy Tail's more insane members (mainly Natsu and Gray), for their foolish actions that could cause harm. He also seems to have outgrown most habits mentioned above, but his habit of peeking still remains. Plot Powers and Abilities Human-Human Fruit: A Zoan-type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows its user to turn into human hybrid forms and a humanoid form. By consuming the fruit, Chopper has been given human intelligence, allowing him to understand and communicate in human language. The fruit has also given him the ability to perceive concepts such as medicine that a reindeer wouldn't comprehend. The fruit is further strengthened by the use of the Rumble Ball, a drug developed by Chopper himself. *'Brain Point' (Intellect Strengthening): Chopper's primary form with a small body and a large head. Different from humans who eat Zoan-type Devil Fruits, Chopper generally doesn't remain in his real form, and this can be explicated due to the advantages of having free arms, also needed for using his medical abilities. He is smarter in this form. In addition he can scope out an enemies weakness in this form while he is under the influence of a Rumble Ball. This is also the form where he does his best thinking because he can utilize both human intelligence and reindeer sensitivity at the same time. **'Scope': Can only be used when in Brain Point form and after eating a "Rumble Ball," a move in which he concentrates and scans his opponent to find their weakness. *'Walk Point': This is Chopper's true form, useful for general travel on foot. It is also in this form where his olfactory senses are at their highest. As a result, Chopper often make use of his default form for tracking purposes, though certain scents seem to dull his sense of smell. *'Heavy Point' (Weight Strengthening): Chopper's "human" form, which gives him the form of a tall, muscular ape-man. He uses this form to help steer the ship. This form imbues Chopper with enhanced strength. **'Heavy Gong': A basic punch to the face. *'Guard Point' (Fur Strengthening): Chopper's fur grows out and becomes a large, strong shield against outside attacks. He looks like an overgrown Chia Pet in this form. *'Horn Point' (Horn Strengthening): Similar to Walk Point, but Chopper's forelegs get bulkier and his antlers become larger and sharp. In addition, Chopper has human fingers in this form. **'Rosen Colonnade' (Cherry Blossom Colonnade): Can only be used in Horn Point form. An attack used when Chopper is up against several opponents at once, he chases his opponents and tosses them in the air with his horns. When they land their heads end up embedded in the ground with their bodies sticking straight up out of the ground like a column. **'Horn Cannon Elf': Chopper launches himself out of the ground (from previously digging below the surface) and goes flying horns first into his opponent. *'Kung Fu Point' (Flexibility Power Strengthening): A combined upgraded form of Arm Point and Jumping Point that Chopper added into his transformation during the timeskip. The form is average in size, being a head taller than the average person, with a squat body structure. In this form, Chopper is very proficient in kung fu, allowing versatile movement, and it seems that it combines the power of Arm Point and the acrobatic skill of Jumping Point though to a lesser degree than each individual point. **'Cloven Roseo Metel': Chopper's strongest attack. Chopper starts off by putting his hooves together on the right side or left side of his body, then he runs or jumps towards his opponent, and hits the opponent over their entire body with a barrage of powerful punches. *'Rumble Ball Transformations': **'Monster Point': It seems that the consumption of three Rumble Balls in under six hours created a new Point in which he is standing similar to Heavy Point, but possesses an oddly misshapen head and antlers, as well as an incredible (likely more than twenty feet, or about the size of an office building) increase in height and strength. Chopper's fur is lengthened in this form. Chopper also loses all consciousness and goes completely berserk. Also, this form appears to be a combination of all of Chopper's transformations, not including Brain Point and Arm Point (Heavy Point stance, Walk Point speed, Horn Point horns, Jump Point legs, and Guard Point hair). This transformation appears to be lethal to Chopper, as the amount of energy needed to maintain the form is too much for his little body to handle. The only known way to end this form is by placing Chopper into the sea. Since the timeskip Chopper learns how to remain in control while using this form and only needs a single Rumble Ball to access it. ***'Cloven Rose' (Carving Hoof: Palm): Chopper strikes his opponent open handed; driving his large, hoof-like fingers into them. Master Medic: Being the doctor of the crew, Chopper possesses a vast knowledge of both medicine and medical drugs as well as the preparations of most remedies and ointments ranging from regular fruits, roots, and vegetables that can be found and used on most islands. He is also capable of administering surgery and resuscitation. Most of the healing methods that he uses are from the things he learned during his apprenticeship under both Dr. Hiluluk and Kureha, with the latter teaching him most of the medicinal procedures that he has so far mastered. After the timeskip it is assumed that these medical skills have only improved. Perhaps as another testament to his medical intellect, he was also able to invent his very own drug known as the "Rumble Ball", through a little research; which helps to increase his Devil Fruit's fighting capabilities (detailed further below). *During the two years he spent in the Torino Kingdom, Chopper's skill in the field of pharamacology rose to new heights. In the Torino Kingdom, Chopper learned a multitude of new remedies, ointments, and other medicinal treatments that he was not previously aware of. With this new understanding of medicinal drugs, combined with the medical skills he had already mastered in the Sakura Kingdom, the scope of Chopper's abilities as a doctor have become noticeably wider. *He has also been shown being able to give successful blood transfusions (even between two different species: a human and a fishman, though human and fishmen do carry the same blood), as he did to save the lives of both Sanji and Luffy, after too much blood loss (even knowing their correct blood type: Luffy's blood type being F (the same as Jinbe's), and Sanji's blood type being S RH- (an unusually rare blood type)). Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In addition to the transformational advantages that Chopper's many forms afford him in battle, he has also been known to employ wrestling-type moves (i.e. pinning down an opponent, or smashing them to the ground by means of supplex) from time to time. Keen Tactician: While naïve, he can also be quite a capable strategist, as seen in his fights against the Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas pair and Gedatsu. His extensive knowledge of the bipedal anatomy has also proved useful when the Straw Hats were trying to bring down Oars, during which time, Chopper formulated several theories on where it was best to target the colossal adversary, and finding the giant's weak spot. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Animal Empathy: Because he is a Reindeer, Chopper can understand other animals, thus allowing him to serve as a translator between animals and humans. Weaknesses *Chopper cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. *Eating more than one Rumble Ball back to back within 6 hours will result in him losing control of his transformations. After consuming three, he transforms into a mindless berserker-like monster, this transformation also appears to be lethal to Chopper, but after the timeskip Chopper can freely transform into in Monster Point and retain his senses, however this transformation only lasts 3 minutes and after using it Chopper can't move for another 2 or 3 hours. Equipment Rumble Balls: In addition to his three forms granted by his Devil Fruit, Chopper has also invented a yellow jaw-breaker like drug called the "Rumble Ball", through some research. This drug has the power to distort the wavelengths of the Devil Fruit's transformation, allowing him access to additional transformations for three minutes. However, due to the risk of this alteration, the Rumble Ball's consumption must be closely monitored, and for this reason Chopper cannot consume more than one every six hours. If he takes a second one, his transformations would become out of control. And if a third one is taken, Chopper transforms into a massive, berserk monstrosity (as witnessed at Enies Lobby and Sabaody Archipelago) with equally monstrous strength that requires lethal amounts of energy to keep active, making Chopper a danger to both himself as well as others. Prior to the time skip, Chopper could transform into five different forms under the influence of the Rumble Ball: Jumping Point, Guard Point, Arm Point, Brain Point and Horn Point. After the two-year timeskip, he is seen being able to perform formidable martial art maneuvers with his new form called, "Kung Fu Point", a melding of Arm Point and Jumping Point, and is now able to produce a new "Horn Point" with larger "Stag Beetle" like antlers which are useful for digging in the ground at high speeds, along with a new and improved "Guard Point" which is now able to grow big and strong enough to protect the Thousand Sunny from one of the Kraken's tentacle's. In addition, he is able to utilize those forms without consuming a Rumble Ball; instead, eating a Rumble Ball now allows him to enter his most powerful form, Monster Point, and fight in it for three minutes. How he managed this is currently unknown. Medical Equipment: Relationships Hiluluk Kureha Blizzard Monkey D. Luffy Usopp Roronoa Zoro Nami Sanji Nico Robin Franky Brook Monkey D. Aika Kumi Wendy Marvell Carla Romeo Conbolt Natsu Dragneel Happy Wapol Battles * Trivia *When creating Chopper, Oda stated that he wanted a mascot who is both cute and fearless. *A minor running gag is that when Chopper is mistaken as the Straw Hat's pet, he is not taken seriously as an actual crew member. Not only did this get him the lowest bounty out of all the Straw Hats, but also during the Alabasta Arc, Crocodile excluded him from Baroque Works' hit list (besides Sanji who was not seen) believing that Chopper was not worth going after. *Another running gag in the series is that when in a cold climate, someone in the crew always asks Chopper to take his fur off to be used as a coat. Chopper always falls for it before he exclaims that his fur cannot be removed. *Chopper and Aika are the only two Zoan-type Devil Fruit users on the Straw Hat crew. Luffy, Robin, and Brook all consumed Paramecia-type fruits. *He is the first non-human Devil Fruit eater shown. *Chopper's favorite foods are cotton candy, chocolate and other sweet things. *Chopper's least favorite food is anything spicy. *Chopper bathes once every three days. *Other than naps, Chopper typically sleeps at 9:00 P.M. and wakes up at 7:00 A.M Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Talking Animals Category:Doctors Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Martial Artists Category:A-Class Category:One Piece Characters